


eyes set on the horizon

by fraybanes



Series: i would bring your morning coffee then i'd wrap you up in me [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Librarians, M/M, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraybanes/pseuds/fraybanes
Summary: Luke Garroway kisses his best friend. They're into it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane/Luke Garroway
Series: i would bring your morning coffee then i'd wrap you up in me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	eyes set on the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> some garrowbane for the shadowhunterbingo square "best friends to lovers". very short but I plan to write a few sequels. btw the title is from "1000 ships" by rachel platten because I'm cheesy
> 
> the only warning I can think of is one passing mention of bars. enjoy!

When Luke had started his shift at the library that morning, he had neglected to add  _ Kiss my best friend  _ to his agenda. Yet here he was, standing between two aisles in the foreign language section, a stack of Russian books in one hand, doing exactly that.

His free hand, the one that wasn’t holding the stack of books that would inevitably topple over soon, was around Magnus’s waist, holding them close to him as they kissed.

The two of them had met three years prior, when Magnus had started working at the library. They had become fast friends, partly because they usually worked the same hours and partly because as it had turned out, they lived on the same street and frequented the same bars. Plus, Luke would be lying if he said he hadn’t had a little workplace crush from the get-go. He’d thought he’d finally gotten over it until…

Well, until right now, actually.

Or rather, until exactly a minute and a half ago. When Magnus had stifled a laugh at their own whispered joke while organizing a shelf and Luke had only had a brief moment to think about what a bad idea this was before he was leaning in to kiss them.  Magnus had almost immediately started kissing him back, and eagerly so. Their own hands were free, and so had found their way up to Luke’s bicep and the side of his face, their grip firm but gentle and their palm soft against Luke's skin. Luke had been surprised, but also…not. Obviously, he wouldn’t have jumped right into kissing Magnus if he didn’t think there was a chance his feelings were reciprocated, but never in his wildest fantasies had he imagined a confession of his feelings going  _ this  _ well.

Still, the way Magnus’ mouth fit perfectly against his made Luke think that this must have been inevitable.  It was a comforting thought, and it made him want Magnus even closer. He wound both his arms tightly around Magnus’ waist to pull them even closer.

_ THUNK! _

Luke and Magnus jumped apart when the books Luke had been holding hit the ground with a sound that seemed to shake the whole building. They both quickly dropped to the ground, Luke muttering an apology as they worked together to stack all the hardcovers back up. He could feel his cheeks burning and was comforted when he looked at Magnus out of the corner of his eye (he was trying not to look at Magnus because truthfully, he wasn’t sure he could handle eye contact with them right now) and saw that they were blushing too.

Luke gathered the books back in his arms and straightened up. Magnus cleared their throat, standing with him.

“Well,” they said. “Took you long enough.”

Luke let out an incredulous sound, followed by the word “I—” and nothing else. Magnus smiled one of those smiles that always left Luke feeling weak. One of the bright ones that took over their whole face and made their eyes sparkle.

“That was nice,” Magnus went on.

Finally finding his voice, Luke said, “Yeah, it was,” and returned Magnus’ smile. “I wish I’d done it sooner.”

“Me too.” Magnus bit their lip. “Do you wanna come over tonight? I can make dinner and we can…talk? About…you know…”

“Sounds good,” Luke said. Of course they had to have a talk — they couldn't change the entire nature of relationship with _talking_ , could they? The thought of it made him nervous beyond words, but excited, too. He and Magnus had been best friends for years. If there was one thing they were good at, it was talking to each other.

“Great.” Magnus began to walk past him, but stopped suddenly and leaned up to steal one last kiss before going on their way.

Luke dropped the books again.


End file.
